Journey to Litwak's
by Flare Hedgehog
Summary: Very Sorry but This story is on Hold. It's Finally the weekend And Flare and the Gang have been itching for some fun! They go to Litwak's arcade but when a disaster happens and Flare is sucked into a video game world, will he get out and defeat a menace that has been plaguing this world a lot? Read my faithful readers to find out.


**Journey to Litwak's Chapter 1 : Into Game Central Station**

**A Wreck-it Ralph Fanfiction featuring me and Fix-it Felix Jr.! This is my 6****th**** story so I hope you all like it! The reason I am writing so many Wreck-it Ralph Stories is because this is like the best movie of all time! No seriously though, if you haven't watched it, then watch. If you have watched it, then watch it again! I seriously can't wait till this comes out on DVD and Blu-ray! I will buy a Blu-ray player just to watch this in high definition! So Yeah! Enjoy! **

**From Flare the hedgehog.**

**My POV**

It was finally the weekend so me and the gang could go to one of the coolest places in town, The Arcade! Litwak's arcade to be exact. I wanted to see if my high scores were still on the multiple games I had them on. I especially wanted to go play The most popular game in the Arcade. Fix-It Felix Jr.! Ever since they added Q*bert and the others to the game, it had been more popular than ever! We walked through the door into the beautiful marvel itself!

"Well, well, well! It's my Favourite record holder and his friends! What can I do you for Flare?"

"We just wanna spend a couple of hours playing some games that's all. We'll take 10 tokens each please!"

"Okay, That's $12.50."

"Everyone needs to pay $2.50 because I'm paying for the drinks that we buy." My friends handed me the money and we started to play some games. I decided to play my best games and see if my records were still there. I went to Hero's Duty first and inserted my token. As usual the blonde chick in the game came up. Sgt Calhoun.

"The Cybugs become whatever they eat rookie! Don't think, just shoot! It's make your mommas proud time!" The doors opened and a giant swarm of Cybugs flew straight at us. My comrades shot a few of them but my sharp shooting skills definitely took care of most of them. Calhoun escorted me to the tower but a Cybug decided to ambush Calhoun. But I was prepared and blasted it.

"Thanks rookie. It almost had me. The Tickle fights and Kitten whispers stop here!" She opened the door. It opened up to reveal the building full of Cybugs. They turned and swarmed at us. Me and Calhoun definitely shot most of them and scaled the tower so the others could take care of the rest. This is where the troubling part begins.

"Ok Rookie. Be very quiet. No it's not rabbit or duck season, but the momma Cybug lives in this very room!" I had played the game a million times and already knew it was coming. It jumped out from behind us and awoke the baby Cybugs.

"Quick Rookie! Blast them with all you've got!" We just kept shooting until we had killed them.

"Good job Rookie! You saved the Planet! Go collect your medal!" I approached the pedestal and retrieved the medal. I knew I had beaten my past high scores with a total score of 865,050 points!

I saw the high score board and the results were :

5th Mora

4th Tales

3rd Greave

2nd Flare

1st Turbo?

'Who beat my high scores?' I thought I was the best player to enter the arcade! I shook it off and went to the racing game Sugar Rush. I inserted my token and chose my favourite character Vanellope von Schweets. I then selected my best course, Diet Cola Mountain. The race began and we were off! I was cruising down the straight-way until I hit an Item sugar cube.

"Sugar Rush!" I saw a ramp in terrain that usually slows you down I then used Sugar Rush and drove straight through it. I jumped on the ramp and went onto the secret ramp. Instead of driving around the diet cola lake I jumped over it on the ramp. While I jumped I hit a mentos and it dropped into the cola and gave the other racers a sticky bath. I passed the finish line and definitely beat my score I checked the high scores for the course and The Mysterious Turbo had struck again! I went to the many other games I got the high score on but it was all the same result!

'OK! This guy is getting on my nerves! I am going to go to the one game I can't lose at! Fix-it Felix Jr.!' I approached the best game ever and inserted my token. The game started up and showed the high scores. Turbo was first. All the work I had put in my entire life had been ruined by one guy. I put my fists down in anger. I heard a buzzing sound as The screen flashed and I got pulled into it.

"Whoa!" I said as I was falling into an apartment building. There was a guy in blue and I accidentally landed on top of him.

"Ow. That really hurt! Wait! Who are you? Are you game jumping?"

"Uggh. My Head, Huh? Oh my god dude I'm so sorry! Wait a second! You're Fix-it Felix Jr.! Oh my god I'm sorry I came in like that! Wait a minute… Aren't you a video game character?"

"Yeah, Aren't you?"

"WHAT?! I'M IN AN ARCADE GAME! This is surprisingly cool but, I NEED TO GET OUT!"

"Hey Felix! What's with all the commotion? Who's that guy?" A figure with really big hands came down from the building

"You're Wreck-it Ralph! I must be in a video game! My name's Flare, Flare the Hedgehog."

"You're the infamous Flare? Wow. This guy held our records for over 2 years! How did you get here?"

"I wish I knew! I only just got here!"

"The arcade's about to close so we will take you to Game central station. Gene! Can you escort good ol' Flare here to Game central station?" A small man in a suit came on Felix's orders.

"Sure thing Felix. Hello there, I am Gene. The owner of Niceland apartments. Come with me." Gene said as he led me to a train. I hoped on and he hoped on too. He pulled a lever and we were off. We went through a bunch of wires and arrived at a door. I walked through and couldn't believe what I saw. I saw some of my favourite characters In the arcade and all of the doors had names of the games.

"Please just look around. You can meet Felix and Ralph later at Tappers. It's the game straight across from us.

"Thank you Gene." I said giving him my signature smile. I walked up to the exit of Fix-it Felix Jr. but I was stopped by Beeping and a blue man

"Name?"

"Uh… Flare the hedgehog?"

"Game?"

"Who's asking?"

"If you must know I am Surge Protector. Game?"

"Uh… I don't know?"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I'm not from Game Central Station. I'm from the outside. I was playing and I somehow got sucked into Fit-it Felix Jr. I'm a hero on the outside."

"Turbo must be at it again."

"Turbo?! You know a Turbo!?" I was eager to find out about this mysterious gamer who beat my scores in a week.

"It's none of your business. Just go and look around." Surge went away. I stood there for a second. 'I was so close to finding out who that guy was.' I was thinking to myself and then I saw the label for Sugar rush and decided to go inside. I found another train and went on it to one of my favourite games. I might be able to meet my favourite racers. I was about to pull the lever but little did I know that there was someone in the car behind me.

"BOO!"

"AHH!" I said Falling off my seat.

"HAHAHA! Woo! that was funny! What's your name?" I turned around and saw a 9 year old with black hair with candy in it and wearing a green hoodie.

"Wait a second! You're Vanellope von Schweets! You're my best racer! I'm Flare the hedgehog!"

"Flare the Hedgehog? You hold the high scores on multiple tracks on our game! You're not from here are you?" She asked.

"No I'm from the outside. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well it's nice to meet you to Flare! You wanna come to Tappers with me?"

"Sure!" We hopped out of the train and I held her hand as we walked to this Tappers place. I then saw a familiar face.

"Flare!"

"Sonic! Well it's good to see a familiar face! I didn't know you lived in The Game central station!"

"Well I'm not really the real version of Sonic but I am his digital replica so we can see each other's memories!"

"Okay then. Well I gotta be going. See ya!"

"Ok bye Flare! And you too Van!" He said as he ran off.

"I see you're acquainted with the second fastest thing in the arcade."

"Wait! Someone beat Sonic in a race? Who completed a feat only accomplished by me?"

"You're talking to her right now."

"You beat him? We have to race sometime!" I told my new friend as we walked into Tappers.

"Hey! Flare! Vanellope! Over here!" Felix shouted to us. It must have been important if he was shouting to us.

"Look at the news report." The tv was playing their news. A red ghost appeared on screen

"Any way in today's news there has been an outbreak of high scores being replaced by the name 'Turbo'…"

"GASP!" Everyone in the bar gasped.

"Also a mysterious Hedgehog has appeared in game central station. His name is Flare and he had held many of the records that were replaced by Turbo. Surge Protector and Police chief Sparro are busy investigating this case as we speak. This is your very own Blinky ghost reporting live from Pacman. Thank you for listening." The TV stopped playing the news and started playing music videos again. Chatter started around the bar.

"Turbo's back again?"

"I hope he doesn't try take over my game!"

"We need to look for someone who hasn't been here before!" In a matter of seconds everyone looked at me.

"Umm… What you guys looking at? Do I have something in my teeth? WOAH WOAH WOAH! I AM NOT TURBO OKAY? I PERSONALLY WANNA KICK THIS GUY UP THE BUM! He ruined my life's arcade work!"

"How do we know you aren't just saying that? OKAY EVERYONE! GET HIM!" Suddenly Felix stood in front of me.

"Jimmity Jammerty! you guys have got Flare all wrong! He held the high-scores on my game for over 2 years! It's Turbo's fault he got sent here!"

"Yeah! He's the best racer to play Sugar Rush! I believe he is a good guy! You should too! He probably got the high scores on most of your games too!" My little friend stood up for me. But even her adorableness couldn't change their minds.

"That doesn't change anything! You couldn't see him on the outside…" The doors banged open as a chick walked in the door.

"You may not have seen him but I have! Now get away from him!"

"Tammy! Thanks for coming! Just in the nick of time, that's my gal!" Felix hugged the person and I immediately recognised who it was. It was Sargent Calhoun form Hero's Duty.

"You're Sargent Calhoun! It's an honour to meet you ma'am!" I said as I shook her hand.

"No, It's an Honour to meet you! You're the best shooter to ever play my game! I had to slap myself when I was out of the first person shooter's view to stop myself form gawking! Your shooting skills are amazing! You have to tell me how you learnt to shoot like that!"

"Well I was kinda self-taught, Just let me think…" I transformed my hand into a laser gun that fires round rapid fire circle lasers and shot some glass left on the other side of the room.

"Woah!" Everyone started clapping as I took a bow.

"Thank you everyone! I have decided to help Surge Protector and this Police Chief Sparro and track down this Turbo!"

"Well I'm glad you think that way. 'Cause I need to ask you some questions. That's a nice gun there. I like the style, It looks a lot like this!" This guy's arm turned into the same as mine. He was wearing a white shirt and a sleaves leather hoodie with navy blue denim shorts. He was wearing white glasses with black lenses and a pair of Liquid ears white lightweight headphones. He had short Blonde spiked hair and looked almost exactly like me before I was decapitated.

"GASP! POLICE CHIEF SPARRO!"

**Well that is Chapter 1 of my newest and to be longest story! I plan to make this 15 chapters long but might split it in half and make a sort of 10 years later thing. I hope you guys like it as much as you liked The game of the ninja! That story only has one chapter and is already the most popular story! I will update it soon! **

**From Flare Hedgehog**


End file.
